Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-69.123.249.32-20160407051744
To all the people asking if it's possible for her to come back or not. Of fucking course it's possible for her to come back. This isn't real life. There are not rule saying dead is dead. If there are rules, they can be rewritten. It's a fantasy world heavily inspired by anime, JRPG's, mythology, and fairy tales. It's not a real life scenario, or science fiction. It's a genre where you can get away with stupid crap like this. That guy who said "You can't bring someone back from that unless you're God" a few conversations down? Guess what! The writer of a story IS a God. He's the God of that universe, and whatever dumbass thing he puts to paper happens, regardless of how well written or how stupid it is. Jen Brown tweeting that the character is dead means nothing, actors have been doing this crap for good long while. Take it with a grain of salt. Miles and Kerry refuse to officially confirm ANY character deaths for this very reason. They want the option to bring them back just in case they can do something with it. Hell, the way they animated it was brilliantly done, intentionally making it appear "Off" to lead people on and let them think it's possible. In fact, the fact that there was NO BODY TO BURY is one of the biggest red flags for "This character can come back if we need it to" ever. They may refer to a character as 'dead' in passing conversation on podcasts, but you'll never hear them say "No. People. Stop. Pyrrha is dead and she's never coming back". They're at least smart enough to do that. Hell, even if Miles and Kerry are dead set against it, who's to say they'll be writing the show forever? They could write all 20 planned volumes, or they could be gone after volume 4 due to unforeseen circumstances. People leave companies, get promoted, get fired, have creative differences, need to move, get tired of that line of work, and all sorts of other things. If they're ever in a situation like that, they don't get to take RWBY with them. It's not their series, it was never even really Monty's series. It's Rooster Teeth's series. One of them could get in a car accident and die on the way to work tomorrow morning. We don't know and we never can know. On top of that, someone above them on the food chain can waltz into their office and tell them flat out "We've done some focus grouping and, to generate more traffic, we need you to bring the Pyrrha character back". And guess what? They'd have to do it. To sit there and say the character is dead and never coming back is stupid. To sit there and say the character is dead and will totally come back is equally stupid. To sit there and say the character never died at all and something "Else" happened to her is also stupid. We don't know shit and we won't know anything until Volume 4 hits. Whatever happens, happens. If she stays dead, let her death be meaningful. Some kind of proper memorial service in-universe for the character would be nice way to give closure to both the upset fans as well as the characters in the show, instead of just a passing "Oh no, Pyrrha died, baww" in conversation like we have. Make her memory a constant source of motivation for Jaune to get stronger. If she's to come back, do something with it to make it just as impactful as her death. Make it a sacrifice for someone else, make it a long and arduous quest, bring her back as a corrupted Grimm, have Salem promise to bring her back if Jaune does her bidding, do *whatever*, just don't insult our intelligence with it and make it some easy thing that just poofs her back to life. Make the characters work for their dead friend back, and make it hard, so that bringing back EVERY shmuck that dies isn't a feesible possibility. We also need to face a simple, clear fact. Miles and Kerry aren't great writers. Yeah, this show is fun, but it's hardly good writing. It's passable, at best. Bringing a character back from the dead may seem like a huge asspull, but would you honestly be shocked or surprised if they did?